Destiny's Child
by SpotSong
Summary: Knowing your destiny seems like a good idea... But for Winter her destiny is not how she wanted it to be. She has the choice to change her destiny or to completely erase it from her mind, never remembering her future. The choice is hers. What will she choose?
1. Chapter 1 - On The Run

Running away...that's what I always do, but for once it wasn't the same. I was running into the dense forest that was up ahead. Mainly a forest of pine trees. The pine needles that littered the ground crunched beneath my footsteps.

The thing is...I heard more than just _my_ footsteps. I was being chased... Out fear or just to get away from my past life... I wasn't sure….I was breathing so hard that I could see the fog in the autumn air. I slightly glanced behind me...afraid of what I would see.

It was a man... following my every move. His piercing blue eyes gazed into my soul. Not watching where I was running, my foot slipped on a rock. My only thought as I fell to the ground was ' _why now?_ '

He seemed to be getting closer. . .and fast. Quickly looking around I reached for a medium branch that was above my head. The pine needles dug into my hands and I whimpered quietly, as I attempted to help myself up. The branch broke causing me to fall back onto the cold, dense ground. My hands were covered in pine needles that pierced my skin.

I wanted to give up... maybe it was for the best…. I took another look at the man who was getting closer. Except he wasn't like an ordinary man; his hair was a silverish white like mine, but his skin was also white and he had a ghost like figure. He was wearing a nicely kempt suit. It was jet black and seemed to fit his frame quite well. His hair was styled loosely and shaggy around his face. He came ever so close to me.

"Relax." he sighed out. His voice was quiet but, coarse like sandpaper. I could tell he was calm. Making sure not to wig me out.

"How can I relax!?" I stammered with a hint of anger in my shaky voice. Maybe it wasn't just anger. It was slight despair and sadness. I just didn't know it yet.

"I am just trying to keep you safe!" He replied. His eyes watching my every move. He seemed slightly irritated but you could only tell by the small glimmer in his eye.

"Oh?...from what exactly?" I asked a bit curious and a bit concerned. I could tell that my face had changed from fear to confusion.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you exactly. . .you will find out on your own soon enough." He assured me as he grasped my hand. He was warm and his hand was strong but soft. Gently, he lifted me to my feet.

"Thank you." I said. As he still held my hand after picking me up. Making me slightly uncomfortable and have a light blush on my cheeks. A small ill feeling in my gut because I didn't know this man…so why was I touching him? Feeling even comfort roll off of him in waves?

"No problem." he answered with a smirk. I smiled and stood beside him still having my grip on his hand.

"Follow me." He said confidently. Leading the way…. I followed him. Not another word was said.

We went deeper into the forest. It was now morning and there was fresh dew on the trees. I yawned slightly but shook it off. My eyes moved at a cave that was up ahead. My knees started to wobble left and right and my grip on his hand tightened. A slight blush spread across my face but I didn't say anything. My jaw felt as if it was glued shut, so tight that my teeth began to ache. I let out a deep breath and spoke. "So where exactly are we?" I asked not looking at him...only straight ahead.

"I'm afraid I can't say... but we are close to what you need" he said confidently. Walking like he owned the world.

"Oh..." I drifted off as we entered into the cave. My thoughts at bay. The cave was glowing somehow.

"Cave worms" he answered without me asking. I guess he could just tell what I was thinking….creepy…"Oh yeah, by the way... I can read thoughts...so keep them clean~" he said in a nonchalant way and with a wink. I could tell he glanced at me with his blue eyes and perfect face.

"Okay... so I guess I can never think again" I muttered to myself as we went deeper into the cave. The ground creaked as we walked and water dripped from the ceiling. A slight breeze that was cold as ice brushed against my skin.

"I never asked but...what is your name? To which I get this privilege to save you?" He asked. Eyes still on me but avoiding every rock that lay in front of him. His lips always seemed to be in a perfect smirk...it suited him nicely.

"Oh, well I'm Winter Kennett." I confirmed. Not just to him but to myself…. Reminding me who I really am. "What about you? A mysterious man as yourself must have a mysterious name." She teased. Looking at him with a small curious smile.

"The names Sanders" he said simply. Like he hadn't said his name in years and yet it rolled of his tongue.

"That's a nice name….Sanders…." I drifted off as we came upon a door. A door in a cave...that made no sense to me. It was a wood door with a copper door handle and hinges. "Wow….." I breathed staring at the masterpiece. Sanders knocked three times with the brass knocker that looked like a horseshoe. There was shuffling behind the door. Instinctively I hid behind Sanders.

Catching a small wiff of his strangely attracting scent. ' _quit the thoughts_ ' i thought to myself and slightly tugged on Sanders sleeves as my eyes widened. The door slowly creaking open.


	2. Chapter 2 - Haste and The Necklace

**A man somewhat short, red hair and a light beard answered. "What do you want?" He snapped at Sanders. Seeming to know him and didn't seem impressed.**

 **"I would like the key to….you know..." Sanders directed towards the man with no name and a bad attitude. Sanders posture was tall. I felt that I should stop hiding but fear seemed to grip me. Sanders read my mind and moved to the left brushing up against the end of the cave. I was exposed and afraid.**

 **"Who is this Sanders?" The man grunted gesturing to me. My legs crossed strangely and my palms began to sweat. I bit my lip slightly.**

 **"I...I am Winter" I stuttered somewhat quietly. My right hand that I held out only to be denied as the man turned to Sanders and muttered some words. He spun around and slammed the door. I was utterly confused until I saw a key around Sanders neck.**

 **"How on Earth did you get that?" I asked, my eyes wide. Somehow my heart skipped a beat. I didn't even see the man put it onto him...wow…**

 **"Magic" he said plainly as if it was an everyday occurrence. His eyes just settled on mine and I smiled. He kept eye contact with me until he past me and led the way out of the cave. I still had no idea where we were going but I trusted Sanders. We have a sort of mutual bond….Well that's how I felt anyways...**

 **"Hurry up!" I teased Sanders as we went into my quiet house. I knew my parents were going to be out for the night with my sister in search for me. I just wanted to grab some things before I left my home for a while...maybe even forever. I wasn't sure yet. I had run away before only to come back home longing for my bed.**

 **"I'm coming" Sanders responded as he shut my bedroom door. It was weird being in a closed space with such a strange yet charming man. I searched through my drawer for some simple clothes. Leaving my drawers I went into my bathroom and collected my brush, dry shampoo, lady accessories and some medical supplies.**

 **I then went to my closet and into my jewelry box collecting everything I love. That included a silver chain necklace that held a bronze heart. It has always been my favourite necklace since my grandma died. She passed it onto me and told me to hide it...I never learned why.**

 **"Are you ready yet?" Sanders said as he walked up behind me. Gently grasping the necklace that was in my hands. Which meant he put his arms around me...Making me blush a deep red.**

 **"Where did you get this?" He slightly demanded. I could see the reflection in his eyes now. A glimmer I hadn't seen before as I glanced over my shoulder.**

 **"My grandmother gave it to me before she died...she said never to tell anyone, I don't know why" I responded slightly shaking from blushing and surprise. I didn't quite understand why his response was so harsh towards the necklace…**

 **"It's to late..." He muttered to himself. His grip tightened on the necklace as he placed it on my neck. Being very gentle.**

 **"What's too late?" I asked. I was completely wigged out now. The necklace draped down my neck. It hung perfectly at my collarbone. It was a very beautiful necklace but I never wore it. It always gave me strange feelings and memories if I did.**

 **"** **Let's go now...you've been awoken" Sanders said without letting me respond he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked in surprise and bit my lip to keep quiet. Whatever he was talking about….I didn't think I wanted to know...In fact I was terrified to say the least.**


End file.
